I'm Not One For Love Songs
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: Another story to add to my ever growing list " KyouXoc Please revied and add to story alert i suck at descriptions : ON HIATUS
1. Follow The Black Rabbit

**Well, here is another story that's being added to my ever growing list, I'm never gonna have time to work on all these stories ^^" But I guess I can't help when inspiration decides to strike ^^"**

…..

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin we're on their way to their next class, their last period before hosting hours started. They just happened to be taking a detour that passed by the school's garden when they heard a soft feminine voice, just barely audible over one of the schools babbling fountains.

"Aiko, what we're you thinking?" The voice said in a scolding tone.

"Hikaru? Did you…?" The younger of the twin boys started.

"Yeah, I heard it too," The older twin said looking at his brother. "Let's go check it out," He suggested with a devilish smirk. The younger nodded and followed his brother's lead toward the garden maze.

"What am I going to do with you?" The voice asked again.

The boys took a few lefts and two rights, following the sound of running water and that voice; they took another right, finding themselves looking at a small fountain with a statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite in the center with her arms upraised to the sky. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was the girl whose voice had brought the twins here.

She had long, golden blond hair that went to her mid-back; she had bright forest green eyes and lightly tanned skin; and admittedly the twins thought she was kind of cute. Judging from what she was wearing she probably attended school with them; though they could tell it was, or had been, an Ouran uniform, someone had dramatically altered it. She had on a powder blue blazer with the Ouran crest on the left side where a pocket would have been; it was part of the boy's uniform, the one which both twins were wearing. Though the difference was, hers' had been cropped so it ended just below her chest and the previously full length sleeves now ended above her elbows. She wore the blazer open, showing a cream colored lace cami and a black and purple striped tie. Her skirt looked to be made from the fabric liner left over from the excess after cropping the blazer; it was a silky black and purple pinstriped fabric, matching the inner fabric of the twin's blazers and ended just above her knees and on her feet she wore simple black flats.

She had a black guitar case leaning against the fountain next to her and a thin black schoolbag on her lap which lay open.

The twins quickly backtracked a few steps around the corner and stuck their heads out to observe without being seen.

"You weren't supposed to come with me today," The girl sighed looking down at her bag.

"Who is she talking to Hikaru?"

"I don't know Kaoru,"

The girl sighed slightly again, but there was a soft smile on her face as she stared at her bag, "You're not going to do this again tomorrow you know, or any other time for that matter. I guess I'll just have to keep you with me until we can leave, huh?" She asked the bag. It was then that a pair of very long black ears pooped out from the top of the school bag.

The twins locked gazes with each other for a second before looking back to the girl again.

"I guess I can't stay mad at you forever," She said smiling, "You're just too cute," She said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a solid black rabbit and nuzzling its nose before putting the bag by her feet and setting the rabbit on her lap.

"Oh, she was talking to the rabbit," Hikaru said.

"That makes more sense," Kaoru added.

"Maybe we should go introduce ourselves, we might even be able to convince her to come to the club as our guest before Tono gets his hands on her," The elder stated.

"Good idea," His twin agreed.

"Hmm, what is it Aiko?" The girl asked; the rabbit's ears had perked up and it turned from facing her to facing the twins as they appeared in front of her.

"Hello," The twins said at once.

"Oh! Hello," The girl said with a slight smile.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked showing the smile he used during hosting.

"I think it's only polite for you to introduce yourselves first when asking someones name," She replied with a charming smile.

Both twins stared a bit wide eyed at the girl for a second, but quickly recovered before she noticed.

"We're the Hitachiins," They both said.

"I'm Hikaru," The eldest said.

"And I'm Kaoru," The younger twin said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Shimizu," She said. Just then the little rabbit on her lap bumped its nose against her hand and looked up at her; she gave a small laugh. "And this stubborn little thing is Aiko,"

"Nice to meet you too," Kaoru said.

"How did you end up in the garden maze anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, when I found out Aiko stowed away in my bag around the end of fifth period I was looking for a place where no one would see her, because I'm pretty sure pets aren't allowed and someone would probably take her away until final bell. So, I ended up coming here, though I'm not sure if I thought it through very well, I wasn't thinking of how I would get out again," She said with a nervous laugh.

"Well we can get you out of here no problem!" The duo said.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at the twins hopefully.

"Yup! Just leave it to us!" They said grinning.

….

"Now was it a left at the imp statue, or a right?" The boys said tilting their heads.

"So," Started Kira, "You two don't know how to get out either,"

"Well," Hikaru started.

"It's not that we're lost or anything, we just…?" Kaoru continued.

"Were taking a shortcut," Hikaru finished.

"A shortcut? Really?" Kira asked staring the two down.

"H-hey! W-what's with that look?" Kaoru said, backing up a bit.

"And that creepy grin…"Said Hikaru.

"Well, we're already late, as long as we get out of here by the final bell I'm good." Kira said, looking back down to Aiko in her arms. "Oh! But I guess I'm kinda the reason you guys are late too, I'm sorry," She said with a sigh.

"It's no problem, we don't really care about being late either," The twins said.

"I still feel bad though," She murmured shifting her bag on her shoulder, slightly jostling Aiko in the process. The rabbit gave a small huff and jumped out of her arms landing softly on all fours. "Aiko?"

Her pet reared up on her back legs looking up at the three teens before her nose twitched slightly and she hopped away down the right pathway.

"A-aiko!"

"Well, I guess we go right," The twins said, each twin taking one of her hands and running through the maze following the black rabbit.

"Hey, we're out," Kaoru said as they came to the maze's entrance.

"And there's Aiko." Kira said, walking over and picking up her pet.

"She knew the way out better than we did," Hikaru mumbled.

Kira praised Aiko and kissed the top of her head before lifting the flap of her bag with one hand and gently laying her on top of her new gym uniform. "Now you have to stay hidden until the periods over, got it Aiko?" Aiko looked up into her master's eyes, her left ear rising up slightly before she nestled down into the bag. Kira smiled slightly, closing the flap and turning her attention back to the twins.

"Well, thanks for _trying_ to help me get outta there," She said with a slight grin.

"So what class are you supposed to be in right now?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm, hold on a sec," She said. She reached into the side pocket of her bag producing a small white slip of paper. "Ugh, Geometry, class 6A…" She sighed after consulting the schedule, folding it neatly and placing it back in its place.

"Oh, that's the same class we have," Hikaru said smirking.

"Yeah, we'll walk you there," Kaoru said with a smirk identical to his brother's.

"Something tells me they've got something in mind that I'm not gonna like," The girl mumbled to herself before picking up her guitar case and following after the two.

…

**There it is, chapter one ^^ I hope you liked it and please review! Also, sorry for cutting it kind of short ^^"**


	2. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	3. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
